New Arrivals, Old Friends
by ArashiDumas
Summary: One of Cyborg’s friends from the past returns from London in the middle of the night, seeming almost determined to wreak havoc in the everyday lives of our Titans. Finished!
1. The Past

**Disclaimer**! Okay, so I don't own any of these characters except for Jay. They all belong to DC, who originally made the teen titans. So, if you wanna sue me, try, because I got no money and there's no way I'm giving you my comic collection!!! --Jaz

**Another Note from Jaz--** In this fic, I have used Characters from the original comics and from the new show that is playing on Cartoon Network and the WB. So, just a hint to ease confusion: Cyborg's name before the "Accident", which is never revealed in the new show on CN and WB is Victor Stone. And in the original comics, Beast Boy's name was the Changeling, which I prefer over Beast Boy. Thanks, and happy reading!

Two years ago: New Gotham City: Sunrise

"I'm sorry, Vic. We're moving to London. I can't stay."

"But you'll be back, right? You gotta come back, Jay."

The silver haired girl smiled, playfully punching her friend. "Of course I'll be back...Someday..."

"Yeah, someday."

"And when I get back, you'll have a new program for me to hack, right?"

"Hack?" the African-American cyborg threw back his head in a bold laugh. "Like you could hack one of my programs."

Jay smirked, looking at her watch. "The hack of your latest program was completed bout, I dunno, thirty seconds ago. I gotta go now." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Later, Vic. Until next time." Large wings of feathers sprouted from her back as she flew off.

"Next time," Vic whispered, watching her leave.

Present day: Titan's Tower: Midnight

The silver haired girl stared up at the Titan's Tower.

"Is this the best you could do, Vic?" she asked with a smirk. "This is gonna be a cinch."


	2. The Meeting

**Disclaimer:** As I've said before, I don't own any of the Titans except for Jay. And even though I said you can try to sue me, please don't. I like my comics too much-- Jaz

Cyborg sat up with a yawn, looking at the clock. It was midnight. His alarm shouldn't be going off now. His internal alarms weren't going off, and he was having a good dream, too! As his senses came back to him, he realized that it wasn't his alarm clock going off, it was the security system.

"You've been hacked, you've been hacked," it was saying, blaring in his ears.

"Hacked?" he questioned. "Nobody could hack my system! I've made sure of it... Unless..." He sighed, getting out of bed, going out of his room.

Robin was out of his room, looking at Cyborg. "Cyborg, hacked? How could this have happened?" He yawned tiredly, as the other titans came down the hall towards him.

"Oh, Cyborg, it is terrible!" Starfire was saying. "A hack? Is a hack edible?"

"No, it means somebody's inside here," the Changeling answered for Cyborg. "It was Gizmo. I know it."

"Not Gizmo," Cyborg said, leading the way to the alarm to shut it off. "Only one devil could have hacked into a system this tight, and this devil has angel wings." He smirked at the thought and walked outside, seeing her instantly, her silver hair radiating in the darkness.

She was sitting comfortably on a rock, her wings spread out behind her. She wore a pair of comfortable flare jeans and an overgrown sweatshirt with a pair of sunglass to complete the look, even though it was midnight and there was no need for them. She looked up when she heard footsteps approaching her.

"Victor Stone," she said, trying to sound bored. "Your technology was batter than expected, but it still didn't keep me out." She let a small smile form on her lips. "A job well done."

"Still can't beat the wizard, though, can I?" Cyborg grinned, walking closer to her. He knew his friend's expressions behind him were a combination of clueless and confused, but this reunion was too important for him right now to worry about their simple minds. He could explain later. "How was London?"

"You know, same shit, different day. Different place, too, but what can you do?"

"Why're you back, Jay? I thought you would be gone forever."

She took her sunglasses off, revealing chocolaty brown eyes. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I decided to come back here."

Cyborg laughed. "Got bored in London and ran away, or rather, flew away."

"You know me too well." She smiled, standing and hugging her old friend. "But Vic, darling, you haven't introduced me to your friends."

"Right, ummm..." Cyborg turned to his friends. "Jay Seymor, this is Robin, Starfire, Raven, Kid Flash, the Changling, and Supergirl, also called the Teen Titans. Gang, this is my oldest friend, Jay."

"A pleasure," Jay said, bowing low to them. "I'm terribly sorry for getting you up this late—er, early. I just flew in from London and I couldn't wait until sunrise to see Vic."

"Vic?" The Changeling asked, looking to the cyberobotic man standing before him.

"We knew each other long before the accident. Long before I became a cyborg."

"What do you call him?" Jay questioned.

"He's Cyborg to us, Ya know?" Kid flash ran to her side, startling her a bit. "But sometimes Cyborg seems so cold, Vic is so much better, ya know? We should start callin' you Vic, Vic."

Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Flash, I was Vic a lifetime ago. I'm Cyborg now."

"So I should start calling you Cyborg." Jay said, sitting back down on the rock. "Right. Well, Cyborg, it seems you all should go back to bed. I'll just go find a hotel nearby to stay in. Later, then?"

"Until next time," Cyborg finished, mad at himself for making her feel she must call him by the codename his teammates used for him.

"Wait!" Robin called. "Jay, why spend money on a hotel room when we've got so much space here?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude," Jay answered. "You all seem like a family here. I would mess that up."

"Not at all," Starfire laughed, flying up to her. "We welcome all new friends!"

"Remember the last time you invited someone to stay with us, Robin?" Raven questioned, thinking back on Terra. "We were almost killed."

"You guys don't know Jay," Cyborg said, speaking his own opinion. "She's not like Terra. I know her as well as I know any of you. If not more." He smiled at Jay. "C'mon, Jay-jay. Stay with us. We'll decorate an awesome room just for you."

Jay looked at the rest of the Titans.

"Oh, Yes!" Starfire said again. "You staying with us would be just grand!"

"Um, alright," she said slightly. "Just, tell me if I get in the way, and I'll leave."

Cyborg smiled. "C'mon, I'll show you to one of the spare rooms." He took her arm, showing her inside to a room next to his. "Call if you need anything. G'night, Jay."

"Night, Cyborg."

"Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Vic."

"Night, Vic."

Cyborg walked back into his room with a small smile. It as probably no coincidence that he had been dreaming about her leaving on the night she returned.


	3. Breakfast

**Disclaimer:** Nope, Don't own the Titans. That's DC's job. And I've decided to hide my comics so that when you try to sue me you can't find them. --Jaz

The Next Morning: In the kitchen of Titan's Tower

Jay stretched, then flipped an egg over in a pan. She felt as if she needed to do something to thank the Titans for they're hospitality.

Superboy walked in, looking at her with a yawn. "I thought I smelled something good. You cook?"

"Yeah. I've mostly raised myself. My parents were always at work." She smiled, pointing to a plate filled with pancakes. "Help yourself to some cakes. I have Smurf cakes coming up as soon as the blueberries melt."

"Did somebody say Smurf Cakes?" the Changeling asked, poking his head in. "I haven't had Smurf Cakes since I was a kid. Well, I'm still a kid, but, you know what I mean!"

Jay smiled, checking the berries in the microwave. "Smurf Cakes, comin' up." She poured the berry juice in the pancake batter, mixing it to make them blue, pouring the batter on the griddle. She took the eggs out of the pan, putting them on the plate, too.

"Mmmm, the food smells so delicious!" Came Starfire's sweet voice from down the hall. "Who is the cooker?"

"Like, yeah! I'm so hungry!" Wonder Girl lazily walked in, looking around. "Wow, the new girl cooked pancakes! My favorite!" she took a plate and flopped two large pancakes on it, pouring syrup onto them, topping it with whipped cream.

Jay watched, flipping over some of the Smurf Cakes, careful not to let them burn. She put a few on the plate with the regular pancakes, and the Changeling practically jumped on the plate, grabbing three of them, carefully drawing syrup characters on them.

"Yum yum yum," he was chanting.

"Jay, you cooking?" Came Cyborg's familiar voice as he came in.

"You bet," Jay responded, flipping her hair out of her face.

"Good. I haven't had food like yours in years." He smiled and kissed her forehead sheepishly. "Mornin' Starshine."

"Oh gosh! I had almost forgotten about that!"

"How could you forget?! That was one of the best nights ever!"

The group gave the two reminiscing friends odd looks.

"A few years ago, Jay flew me to New York to visit my mom's grave. We caught a play afterwards."

"Hair." Jay laughed. "Vic here bought the tickets. He was acting like a perfect gentleman!"

"Hey, I always act like a perfect gentleman!"

"Implying that you simply act like one, that you really aren't one."

"Damn, she got me again." He smiled and put some scrambled eggs on a plate, adding a Smurf Cake, and grabbed a fork, going to sit down.

Kid Flash ran in, grabbing a plate and some food in record time. He ate within five seconds, put the plate in the dishwasher. "Good food, gotta go." He said and ran out as Raven walked in, her cloak flying in the breeze.

"I really wish he wouldn't do that." She said dryly, cautiously picking up the plate. "What are the blue things?"

"Smurf Cakes," the Changeling answered, putting his plate in the dishwasher. "Blueberry pancakes. Try them, Raven, you just might like them."

Raven sighed and simply dished up some eggs and sat, not saying anything.

"Where's Robin?" Jay asked.

"Training." Wonder Girl answered with a groan. "Which is where I should be. Later." She smiled at Jay and left.

"Yeah, I gotta get going, too." Superboy smiled at her. "Hey, didn't you have wings last night?"

Jay nodded. "They're just so uncomfortable to sleep with." Her wings sprouted out of her back with feathery glory. A small smile escaped Cyborg's lips.

"The practice field is name my calling," Starfire said, walking out of the room.

Raven out her plate in the sink without a word, floating off.

Jay and Cyborg looked at each other, suddenly alone in the large kitchen. "This happens... Everyday?"

"Yeah. Eating, then training." He smiled. "Sometimes fighting a bad guy or two, but this is mostly it."

"Nice life," she said, leaning back on the counter.

"I guess." He watched her as she turned, fixing herself some eggs. "Hey, I have something for you." He put his plate down and took her hand, causing her to set her own plate on the counter. "Come with me." He led her to his room and went into his closet. "I saw this and got it for you. It might be dusty. I've had it for months." He rummaged around and finally found a small teddy bear. He put it in her hands. "I know you collect them—or used to, at least."

Jay laughed, hugging the bear close. "It's so cute!" She hugged Cyborg with one arm, accidentally dropping the bear to the floor when she wrapped the other arm around him. "You're so sweet, Vic."

"You're welcome, Jay." He smiled and hugged her back. Oh, how he had missed his friend.


	4. The Truth

**Disclaimer: **As much as I would love to, I don't own anything affiliated with the Teen Titans except for my love of them, and they're good friend, Jay. --Jaz

"Titans, we've got an emergency!" Robin yelled, calling the entire team of superheroes into the living room, looking up at the big computer screen. Jay followed Cyborg in curiously, wanting to watch her old friend in action.

"It seems that Mumbo Jumbo is on the loose again, stealing and just causing general havoc," Superboy said, explaining the mission. "We need to go put him out of business."

"Titans, go!" Robin used the familiar catch phrase, as the titans took off to the bank. Robin turned to look at Jay. "Why don't you stay here? We've got more than enough help."

"Sure," Jay said submissively, not her usual personality. She smiled and watched them go, then went into Cyborg's room, looking at his computer. There was a firewall that would be tough for any normal person to hack, but Jay picked up a keyboard, typing in a few things, instantly in to all of Cyborg's files.

"What are you hiding from me, Victor?" she asked quietly. She pulled up files on the Titan's Tower, interested in what it was saying.

" 'My old man paid for Titan's Tower before he passed on. It was his last chance to make up with me for turning me into a Cyborg. It was a good shot, too. I wish I could have told him thanks.'" She smiled slightly. Doc Stone had been a good guy, overall. A scientist, along with his wife, Elinore, Silas created some great things, including the cyber-robotic parts that made up her best friend. But he had also brought forth the terrible creature that killed his mother, and caused the need for Vic's cyber-robotic parts.

Jay had been there that fateful day. She went to the Stone's laboratory after school, prepared to learn about dimensional rifts. While Silas Stone was showing Vic and Jay what to do, he accidentally opened a dimensional gateway, allowing a green blob-like creature into the cell, where Elinore was watching. The creature was not harmless, to say the least. It devoured Elinore, and when Vic had gone to save his mother, parts of his body—the parts of his body that was cyber-robotic—were eaten away. Doc Stone was able to hit a recall button and save Vic. He used his research on cyber-robotic technology to restore Vic to his human state.

Jay had stood by Vic through it all, even when he didn't want to talk to any of his old friends, when he decided to hate his father, when he was bullied for being different, she was there for it all. She stood up and stretched, closing the program she was in. She didn't care anymore. She was just glad Vic and his father weren't angry at each other. She left his room and went into her own, picking up the small brown bear he had gotten for her. She smiled. It really was cute. She put it down on the bed, making it look perfect. As she walked out of her room, a loud voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Jay!" He yelled. "Jay! Please tell me you're there! Jay!"

Jay ran into the living room, looking up at the big screen. Cyborg's face was blown up to a giants face. "Yeah, I'm here! What's up?"  
Cyborg laughed. "I'm grabbin' a burger, care to join me? The others are goin' back home."

Jay smiled. "Burgers sound great. Where should I meet you?"

"New Gotham Park." Cyborg smiled at her. "Your favorite is still jalapeño cheddar burgers, right?"

She nodded. "You know me to well. See you there."

The screen went black. Jay shook her head and went out side, flying off to New Gotham Park.

Later, In the Park

Jay landed in front of Cyborg. He was sitting on the lawn, spreading out a blue and white checkered blanket. A bag of burgers sat next to him.

"Just like old times," Jay said, helping her friend spread out the blanket.

"I thought maybe I could recreate our first date."

Jay laughed. "That was so long ago. Remember? We went and got those old fashioned saloon pictures taken?"

"I wouldn't, couldn't ever forget." He took a burger from the bag. "Jalapeño cheddar for the little lady." He handed her the burger and took one out of the bag for himself, unwrapped it, and brought it up to his mouth, about to take a bite, when he noticed Jay was just looking at her untouched burger.

"Something wrong?" He asked, looking at her.

"Victor, I need to tell you the real reason I came here." She put her hamburger down, looking up at Cyborg. Her small, pale hand touched his large mechanical one. "Vic, my parents don't want to see me any more."

"Why not?" Cyborg looked worried about his friend.

"Because they..." She sighed, looking down at their hands.

"They what? What's wrong, Jay?"

"I'm Pregnant, Vic. My parents disowned me because I'm pregnant." Jay pulled her hands away, covering her eyes, starting to cry.


	5. Finding the Way

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't worry, I wouldn't steal something so great. –Jaz

Cyborg hugged her tightly. "Jay…" He sighed. "What're you going to do? You're only sixteen!"

"I know, Vic. I don't know what I'm going to do. What can I do? I'm scared." She was crying on his mechanical shoulder.

"You could always get an abortion."

Jay looked appalled. "An abortion?! Do you know what they do to those poor, defenseless unborn babies?"

Cyborg sighed. "That what're you going to do, Jay?"

"I have to have the baby. You know I always wanted to start a family. I'm just getting started a little early."

"Are you sure, Jay?"

"What else can I do?

"Nothing, I guess. Unless you go adoption."

"I couldn't do that. Give up my baby and never see what he—or she—grows up to be? Could you do it, Vic?"

"No, I guess not. Just—be careful, Jay. I hope your making the right choice."

"I do too, Vic. I do too." She smiled softly at him.

"Cyborg, Come in," came Robin's voice on the intercom.

"Yeah." He looked down at his arm.

"Kid Flash wants a break. Can you take over for him?"

"Yeah. Course." He smiled at Jay. "Sorry, Jay-jay. I gotta jet."

Jay nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you back at the tower?"

"'Course!" He laughed and ran off to where Kid Flash was, leaving her alone. Jay sighed and flew off back to the tower.


	6. That night

Disclaimer: I don't own the titans. I love them and own comics and action figures and etc. Yeah. Not yours, not mine, unless you are a DC rep. Then they are yours. –Jaz

Cyborg walked into the tower late that night, stretching with a yawn. A confused look crossed his face when he saw the bright glow of the television. Shaking his head at the irresponsible person that left the power on, he went over and turned it off. He laid the remote down on the couch next to a foot.

Jay was fast asleep, oblivious to anyone's presence. He smiled, watching her sleep with the realization that it had been years since they had been under the same roof at night. He bent down picking her up.

"C'mon, Jay-jay. It's time to go to sleep."

"I wanna stay up and watch the news with you, Daddy," Jay mumbled in her sleep.

"News is over, Jay, bedtime," Cyborg responded softly.

Her eyes fluttered open, looking at him for a few seconds, trying to figure out what was going on. "Vic," she finally said. "When'd you get back?"

"A few minutes ago. You were asleep on the couch." He opened the door to her room, going in. He laid her down on the bed gently. "Go to sleep. Tomorrow we'll do whatever you want.

Jay let out a smile, pulling her blanket up around her chin. "Good. I need some maternity clothes.

This made Cyborg smile. "Your figure's not bad. Not bad at all." He kissed her forehead and left.


	7. The Baby

Disclaimer: They're not mine. And so you can't sue me, no matter how much you want to. Unless your definition of suing someone is giving them a Suu (Clover) plushie . --Jaz

A note from Jaz—I know that I just did a massive time skip. I'm terribly sorry, but I really didn't feel up to writing a whole bunch of filler to go here. Maybe if I get bored during history or something I'll write some more. But until then, don't complain to me .--Jaz

Jay struggled to sit up, looking over at Cyborg. He was cuddling with the infant, cooing to him and smiling. She hated the hospital food and the smell of her room, but sitting there, looking at her newborn and her best friend, even though the bed was uncomfortable, she was the happiest person on the earth.

"What will you name him, Jay?" Kid Flash asked, settling down for a few seconds to peer at the baby.

"I like Kon-el," Superboy laughed, Kon-el being his real, Kryptonian name.

"But Koriand'r has such a better…ring to it." Starfire put in.

"Koriand'r's a girl's name!" Vic said, smiling again at the baby. "And this one is defiantly NOT a girl."

"Well, it's Jay's baby. Like, shouldn't we let her decide?"

"I'm naming him Logan," Jay said softly, looking again back to Cyborg and her baby. "Logan Victor." She smiled as Cyborg looked over at her.

"Jay?" he asked. "Why?"

"Because. You've helped me so much. You're the reason he's even alive right now."

Cyborg shook his head. "Jay, you shouldn't," he said, laying the baby in her arms. "I didn't do nothing…"

Jay cradled Logan. "You just don't think you did." She hummed to the small baby, smiling to herself.

--okay, I know this was a random short chapter, and I'm sorry! I just got massive writer's block!--


	8. Finale

Chapter

Jay balanced Logan on her hip, walking into the main room. "Vic," she called for her friend. Promptly on her call, Cyborg ran in, as he hadfor the past month and a half since Jay had returned to the tower.

"What'cha need?" He asked.

"I need to leave," she said quietly.

"Leave?"

"Yeah…I want to go try and work things out with my parents. He's so cute, maybe they'd reconsider. My dad's an old softie, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know," Vic replied. "But Jay, you can't leave, I won't let you."

"I have to. Besides, there's too much noise here for Logan to be around. He needs to rest. We'll be back, you know that." She grinned and kissed Vic's cheek. "Godspeed, doll."

He touched her cheek. "Be safe, Jay. Please be safe."

The End

A note from Jaz: Hoorah! I finished my Fic! Another one bites the dust! Anyways, thanks for reading! I'm going to finish the fics I have in progress and then possibly write a sequel! Keep reading my stuff .-Jaz


End file.
